Broken Inside
by icaughtfire
Summary: Just a Pellie femslash! Give it a chance, it's one of my best. oneshot


**A/N: Short little Pellie fanfiction...full of fluff! Inspired by Avril Lavigne's song, Nobody's Home.**

I watched her, sitting in my seat in the back of the room. Hazel was prattling on about something, but I tuned her out. I fixed my gaze upon her auburn hair. She was so beautiful.

It hurt me to know she did those things to herself. I saw the scars on her arms, and I saw the tears in her eyes. I want to take her pain away. I wanted to help her somehow, but I didn't know what to do. I didn't think counseling would do it. I thought she needed a friend. Not that idiot Ashley, she didn't even pay attention to Ellie.

When the bell rang, I made sure to catch up to the girl. I flashed her a smile, stepping in front of her. "Ellie, I want to talk to you."

She got a confused look on her face. "Not...right now." She stammered, getting away from me and leaving me there to stare after her. She made me nervous, in a way that was scary. No one had brought me out that way.

At lunch, I joined Ellie at her table. Ashley was over at Craig's, ignoring her so-called best friend completely. Ellie looked up at me, and the expression on her face changed.

"Why are you following me?" She asked, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"I don't know." I confessed, reaching for her hand. She pulled it away, and I frowned, disappointed. I didn't understand the things going through my head right now.

"Are you okay, Ellie? I mean, really okay?" I pressed, making intense eye contact with the other girl. I shrugged off the fuzzy feeling I was getting.

"Why do you care?" She snapped back, getting her stuff and trying to walk away. I grabbed her arm, and she flinched. I shot her an apologetic look.  
"Listen Ellie I don't know why, but I do care. I care a lot about you. I hate to see you like this. I know it's a bit of a shock to find out that Paige Michalchuk has a heart, but would you get over it and tell me the truth?"

Ellie stared at me, open-mouthed. "You're insane, you know." She said, walking out the front door of the school and plopping down on the steps.  
I joined her, not willing to give up. "Yeah well," I suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt. Sure enough, there were fresh wounds. "Oh, Ellie."

Ellie glared at me, pulling away and pushing her sleeve back down. "It's none of your business."  
"That's where you're wrong." I challenged, getting up and walking away.

I could feel her watching me, and it felt good.

I knew she was a broken girl. But she was a broken girl I wanted to fix. No one else was willing to help her. So it was up to me. I was determined to break through her barrier, make her trust me, make her realize I care. I also had the overwhelming urge to kiss her, but that didn't matter right now.

I bugged her every day about this, and eventually on that Thursday, she broke down.

"Everything at my house isn't peachy, alright? Is that what you want to hear? That I dread coming home every day to find my mom passed out on the couch again? I might as well be dead because my mother doesn't give a SHIT about me. And neither do you, so stop pretending like you do. Stop acting like you do so you can 'save me' and be a little hero. I'm not buying it."

Ellie practically growled.  
I was taken aback slightly, but I knew this was just a defense mechanism.

I followed her home that day. I came up behind her, grabbing her into a hug. She spun around, alarmed. She saw me and instantly became stony-faced.

"What the hell do you want, Paige?" She questioned.  
"I'm not sure anymore." I whispered. She looked surprised. I inched a little closer to her, and she didn't pull away.

"But," I considered. "I think I want you." I paused for a moment, gauging her reaction. It didn't seem to be negative, but that could just be the shock. No matter, I went for it. I kissed her, right then and there. I felt her kissing me back, and I felt her arms wrap around me. I leaned into her putting my arms around her too. When the kiss was over with, I pulled away.

"Wow," I exclaimed.  
"Tell me about it." She replied, breathlessly. I smiled.  
Maybe I could help the broken girl after all.


End file.
